Mother Natures chosen 4
by Elfin Princess Prue
Summary: The Protectors of the Elements are here. Four teenage girls unconcious on the Halliwells kitchen floor and it's all Whyatts fault!


__

Disclaimer – Anything Familiar aint mine something's that aren't familiar may not be mine either but I assure you some of it is original!

AN – In this story Leo and Piper are married and Whyatt has been born only Prue never died. As she was the best sister and my fav she will most likely be in all my fics. 

*

Prue stood in the nursery folding Whyatt's freshly washed clothes and putting them away. She put the talc back on the shelf and walked over to his crib. Leaning down she tucked his blanket around him. She smiled stroking his head as he slept on.

"That potion mommy made must be working your not waking half as much as you used to" she said to the sleeping child.

Prue was having a great day playing stand in mom. Piper was at the club booking new bands and Leo was seeing to a new charge, Phoebe was in a meeting and Paige was probably spell shopping. So Prue got quality time with her nephew without even trying. 

Satisfied with the now tidy nursery she picked up the baby monitor and went down stairs to read a book.

*

Phoebe sat in her office reading one of the many letters she received daily. The honey blonde hair that escaped her bun framed her face making her look intelligent as she tried to concentrate. She sighed it was hopeless she couldn't her head was pounding and her ears ringing her vision was misty and she felt sick. Symptoms of a very important vision. Only Phoebe needed to relax for it to come to her and right now she was as far from relaxed as she could possibly get. She really needed to work from home where she could have some peace only she had a meeting to go to and unfortunately there was no getting out of it.

"Phoebe," she looked up to see her assistant Jennie standing in the doorway "Jason wants to see you"

"Did he say why?" Jennie shook her head

"Nope he just said he wanted to see all the head columnists" Phoebe nodded getting up and walking in to the hallway.

Jason was standing in the hallway getting a drink from the cooler Phoebe smiled he really was gorgeous. He was wearing black pants and a blue shirt, quite simple but he wore it well. He looked up and smiled at her as she made her way to his office. As she got closer her head began to spin and her ears started ringing. Her vision became cloudy and she felt herself falling into darkness. Her vision became clear and a scene began to unfold before her, this was the vision she'd been waiting for. She was in a playground, which she recognized as the one not far from where she lived. A girl was lying on the floor, terrified screams could be heard all around. A man stood over her lifeless body his arms outstretched a red light came from her body and oozed into his own. She saw another man, struggling with another girl who was looking straight at Phoebe, her eyes wide and pleading, then . . . 

"Phoebe . . . Phoebe can you hear me?"

Phoebe's body lurched forwards. She gasped several times like she'd been pulled from ice cold water. She was pale and shaking flushing hot and cold at the same time. Jason was kneeling beside her concern written all over his handsome face.

"Phoebe" she looked at him "I think I'm gonna take you home" he said 

Phoebe thought she detected a hint of nervousness in his voice but she was to tired to think about it she smiled weakly as he helped her to her feet. Wrapping his arm around her slim waist he let her lean in to him for support her steps were slow and shaky. She'd never felt this way after a vision before it scared her those girls must be very important.

*

"And you believe her?"

"Don't you?"

"Of course I don't"

"Why are you finding this so hard to believe has she ever been wrong before?"

"Its ridiculous that's why" 

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The two girls stopped arguing immediately surprised by their friend's sudden outburst. They were sitting at a picnic table in the grounds of their school eating lunch.

"Tamara why would she lie to us?" she added in a calmer tone 

"I don't know I just don't get it its . . . I . . . Well" Tamara sighed defeated "Ok, ok, ok tell us exactly what you saw Jasmine"

Jasmine looked up from the book she was reading she'd been quiet up until now eager not to be involved in Calista and Tamara's argument she hadn't even noticed Summer had silenced them until Tamara had said her name.

"Well like I said we were all standing outside this big house and this guy let us in and we went to see this baby and after we saw it something amazing happened only I don't know what it was but I know when I woke up I felt different" she said quickly looking at the mixed emotions on her friends faces.

"And she's had the same dream the last four nights" Calista added to a still unconvinced Tamara.

"Look what can it hurt" Summer asked them "We go see the baby and see what happens"

"FINE" Tamara shouted angrily "But I'm only going so I can prove you all wrong?" 

*

"Are you sure this is the right house" Calista asked. 

Jasmine nodded they were standing outside Halliwell Manor. Calista rung the doorbell and they waited in anticipation unsure what awaited them on the other side of the door.

*

Prue ran up the stairs the flashing monitor in her hand; Whyatt's crying could be heard coming from the nursery.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked coming over to him and lifting him from his crib "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh I see" she said wrinkling her nose and taking him over to the changing mat.

"There we are good as new" she said taping the sticky tab firmly in place and popping up his baby grow. As she did this she heard the doorbell ring.

"Leo . . . Leo could you get that please?" she called 

Leo came out of the kitchen "I'm on it" he called back "and I was just saying Paige you should of asked Piper first she'd gonna notice and then she'll . . . "

"She'll what Leo? It's just a cupboard" Paige's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" he muttered reaching and opening the door to reveal four young girls he smiled immediately "I'd love to buy some cookies" 

"Erm we aren't selling cookies" Summer said giggling

"Fudge?" he asked hopefully. 

The girls had come straight from school so they were still in their compulsory uniform of grey straight skirts, white blouses purple and black tie purple blazers and knee length deep purple socks. It was an easy mistake to make.

"No Sir we aren't selling Fudge either" Calista told him politely

"Shame" Leo sighed "I love Fudge but if your not selling anything what can I do for you?"

"We're here to see your baby" Tamara said 

Leo looked puzzled it wasn't every day school children came knocking requesting to see his son.

"And why is that?" he asked

"He's special" Jasmine whispered "He's magical" she waited nervously for the laughter that would tell her she was wrong and Tamara was right. But it never came. 

Leo looked her at her shocked how did she know that he suddenly got that feeling running through him the one he got when the elders were calling him. 

"You better come in," he said quickly stepping aside to let them pass. He led them in to the kitchen and whispered to Paige "They know about Whyatt. I don't know who they are, or what they are but keep an eye on them. Prue's upstairs with Whyatt don't let them up there" Paige nodded as he went in to the hall so as not to be seen orbing.

"So why are you guy's here?" she asked as she continued to rearrange the cupboard.

"To see the baby" Jasmine told her.

"Any particular reason why?" she asked intrigued. 

"They've got this strange idea that your son is magical and that we are too and by looking at him something amazing will happen" Tamara said still clearly annoyed at being led in to a complete strangers kitchen.

Paige smiled the girl reminded her of herself she'd been so sure she wasn't a witch too 'and these girls may well be new witches' she thought to herself. "Whyatt isn't my son" She told them "He's my big sisters. I'm Paige," she said introducing herself. 

"I'm Calista this is Jasmine, Summer and Tamara" she pointed to them each in turn.

"Nice names" she said, "Would you guys like some . . . "

"Paige . . . who are they and why are they here?" Prue asked appearing in the doorway. Whyatt in her arms. 

"Erm they are Calista, Tamara, Jasmine and Summer" she told her sister "We're not completely sure why there here but it involves Whyatt"

"Where's Leo?" she asked

"He's gone to find out what they're doing here" she turned to the girls "This is my sister Prue" they turned to her and noticed she was holding the baby.

"Could we have a look at your son?" Summer asked 

"Oh he's not my son he's my baby sisters and yeah why not" Prue said smiling as they gathered round to look at him. 

Their eyes met Whyatt's and for a split second he stared at them then they were suddenly thrown against the far wall. With an explosive bang the kitchen was filled with different colored smoke: green, blue red and white swirled around the room carrying different smells with it sea water, burning wood and freshly cut grass. 

Paige gasped "What the hell?" 

"Whyatt you didn't?" Prue asked shocked looking down at her nephew he looked back his baby blues shining with innocence.

The smoke in the room began to clear but the smells lingered as the girls recovered.

Tamara sat up "I feel . . . "

" . . . Different" Jasmine whispered 

__

AN – There you are tell me what you think by leaving a review I don't get many so it would be appreciated. Thanx 


End file.
